


strength

by charlenneee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Detective, F/M, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Miya Twins sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlenneee/pseuds/charlenneee
Summary: miya lilith. younger sister of the miya twins, who recently returned to the hyogo prefecture from canada. lilith is a carbon-copy of her older twin brothers who can instantly change from being out-going to calculative.while studying in canada, lilith was surrounded by toxic classmates which made her become calculative and manipulative. although lilith developed this traits, she is still the same person she was when she first flew to canada.now that she is back for high school with her older twin brothers, life in inarizaki high school definitely will become more crazy as it is. the only question that remains is, how?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI EVERYONE!
> 
> IM POSTING MY BOOKS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN ON BOTH AO3 AND WATTPAD UNDER DIFFERENT USERNAMES, SO PLS PLS PLS DON’T BE ALARMED! 
> 
> MY WATTPAD USERNAME IS @CWAREXXX SO YOU CAN FOLLOW THAT ACCOUNT ON WATTPAD IF YOU WANT! I WILL BE UPDATING ON BOTH ACCOUNTS ANYWAYS SO I DON’T THINK IT WILL MATTER TOO MUCH!
> 
> ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY BOOK!

name: miya lilith  
birthday: 3rd march  
age: 16  
year: first-year

hair colour: black  
eye colour: metallic grey  
hair length: short  
height: 167cm  
weight: 52kg

current concern: how to toy with her brothers' fangirls since they're annoying as hell  
interest(s): skateboarding, kickboxing and tattooing  
dislike(s): snobs, teachers pets, liars, manipulators, fakes, and cheats.


	2. Chapter 2

"i'm going to miss a lot, lili" my best friend breathed out as we prepare our graduation gowns for our graduation ceremony later. 

"yeah yeah, me too jill. I'll miss you a shit ton," i replied to her as I smoothed out the graduation gown that I am wearing.

"i can't believe we're finally graduating from school." jillian, my best friend, sighed out as she slumped down against the canteen bench. we were sitting around in the canteen with our classmates while waiting for the actual graduation to start. 

everyone was sitting around, joking and laughing with each other as we wait for the announcement for us to enter the venue. as we were reminiscing our time together as a class, we heard the announcement for us to start moving.

"graduating students, you may now enter the hall. i repeat, graduating students you may now enter the hall." the PA system resounded across the canteen.

suddenly, the entire canteen was buzzing with noise. holding jillian's hand, we made our way to the field together with the whole class. smiling along the way, our nerves were starting to get to us. 

stopping halfway, i turned to face the class before yelling, "i'm going to miss y'all crackheads! y'all better not forget me when i leave or else i'm going to haunt y'all in your sleep, you hear me!" 

i heard some snickering from some of my classmates. "of course we won't you dumbass! how can we all forget the clownery that you pulled from the past four years!" my class rep yelled out from the back of the crowd.

rolling my eyes, i gave out a 'tsk' under my breath, making everyone laugh. getting to the hall, we sat down on our chairs while everyone else walked inside. holding onto Jillian's hand, i squeezed it when the principal walk up on stage.

"good afternoon, everyone! i hope that you're all ready for today, the day that you finally graduate from [random middle school]!" my principal started into the mic. as he continued blabbering on, i began to look around at everybody.

i saw the majority of my cohort-mates already starting to zone off, using their phones or talking to each other. honestly, i have been dreading this day since the day my class suddenly became more bonded. i really don't want to leave Canada and my friends, but i guess it's time for me to go home to my family.

as the principal zoned on about how proud he is of us being graduating school, and how we should treasure the memories we share in school, my mind was already elsewhere. it took him close to another ten or so minutes for him to end his speech before he gave out our graduation certificates.

he will call out our names individually by class and name; then we will need to go up on stage to collect it, do all the handshaking and picture taking before walking off and back to our seats again. this whole process will take about two to three hours since there is a lot of students. 

it took a long time until the principal reached my class. my name was smacked in the middle of my class register, so it took some time for my name to get called. 

_**"miya lilith." __**_

____

_**"SIR!" __**_i shouted as i stood up and walked up on stage._ _

____

____

____

walking towards the principal, he gave me my graduation certificate and gave me a pat of the shoulder, saying how proud he his to have me as his student. he did some weird tradition thing the school has on me by wrapping a ceremonial scarf around my shoulders, before shooing me off stage. 

____

____

____

giving a quick bow, i hurried off with a massive grin on my face. carrying my certificate in one hand and gripping my scarf by the other, i sped back to my seat. sitting down with a huge sigh of relieve, i high-fived Jillian as the ceremony carried on.

____

____

____

when the ceremony finally finished, it was already early evening. the whole class gathered at the back of the hall to take a final group photo in our graduation gowns and such before we have to part ways. it took me a lot to not tear up on the spot.

____

____

____

as everyone gathered at the back of the hall, we asked a random student to help us take the group picture. we took a couple of shots before we were done with taking a group photo. after breaking apart, we went off to take individual pictures with people. 

____

____

____

after we finished taking pictures, jillian and i changed out of our graduation gowns to our regular clothes and walked back home together. as the both of us walk out the school gates for the last time in a long while we held each other's hands tightly, knowing that after this we won't be able to for quite a long time. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_**[location - airport] __**_ __

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

__as i stood in the airport with my luggage at the check-in counter, my classmates are gathering behind me. all my classmates, friends and teachers came to the airport to see me off to Japan. after checking in all my baggage, i took my carry-on luggage and backpack to where they were gathering at._ _

____

____

____

__"okay y'all, i'm here," i shouted, so everyone knew that i've finished checking in._ _

____

____

____

__we all gathered around in a big group hug before i individually hugged them. but before i left, we took the last group photo together using my phone. we were all tearing up by the time i had to go._ _

____

____

____

__walking up to jillian, i gave her a last hug with tears in my eyes. i really did not want to leave them, everyone here is like my second family, my second home. "i'm regretting my choice to leave you all now. i'm going to miss you so much jill."_ _

____

____

____

__"me too lili, promise us that you'll keep in contact with us." i nodded into her shoulder as i gave her a big squeeze before letting go._ _

____

____

____

__taking a step back, i wiped my tears before bowing and yelling, **"THANK YOU FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS, EVERYONE! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I'LL MISS Y'ALL"**_ _

____

____

____

__**"BACK AT YOU MIYA LILITH! HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT TO JAPAN!"** everyone else yelled back in unison, making my eyes widen and tears stream down my cheeks._ _

____

____

____

__giving a closed eyed smile, i waved them goodbye as i turned around to walk to the check-in gates for passengers._ _

____

____

____

__'heh, i guess i really am leaving my second family here. i'm already missing y'all so damn much. until next time, losers.'_ _

____

____

____


	3. Chapter 3

pushing the baggage trolley through the customs, i stopped at one side of the exit to look around the airport. it really is different from what i'm used to. taking my phone out, i decided to check the time. 

my family doesn't know that i'm coming back to japan, so i hope that this surprise does work out. i decided to call a taxi to the new house that i bought from being a private detective in Canada. 

i made quite a bit of money from working as a detective in Canada, working with the police on specific projects as well. i was able to make a name for myself despite being young. 

i was initially supposed to work under a high-ranking detective from the police as their assistant, but i somehow landed a job as in the police firm because 'i have big potential to go far in this industry'.

i really did not expect for me to get a job as a trainee detective at 14 years of age. it's really ridiculous that i got this job, but who am i to complain? at least i have a job that pays well and lets me live comfortably.

getting into the taxi, i told the driver the address to my new home. it took about 30 minutes for the taxi to come to a complete halt. after paying the driver, i took my luggage and walked up to my new home.

dragging my stuff into my new home, i began putting away some of my things in my new room. since it was still morning, i should have enough time to arrange all of my things nicely. having no idea what to start with, i decided to put away my clothes first.

since my new home was pretty much an entire mansion, my room was really huge. i even got an entire walk-in wardrobe to myself. my room has a blue, white and beige theme. i have a queen sized bed and a mini blue wooden bench at its foot. there was a little night stand to the left of the bed and a tall lamp to the right. 

a window was hanging on one of the many walls beside a wide window. i had a few hanging lights above the foot of my bed and a sitting area Northwest to my bed. there were two white clothed chairs with black metal framework and a white circular chair without any handles in the middle. 

my walk-in wardrobe was super big as well. it has a whit and black island counter with storage in the middle of the room with two white leather cushions at its sides. a modern white chandelier was hanging right above the island counter, with built-in lights. the walls of the wardrobe were covered with poles and hangers for me to hang my clothes and arrange all my other clothings in them. above the storing cabinets, there were built-in LED lights in the walls.

after rearranging my entire wardrobe into my new one, i looked around my new room. admiring what it looks like, i'm sure life would be nice from now on. i'm super thankful that my superior from the detective agency in Canada was able to help me get such a nice place for me to stay in. 

after looking around my room for a bit, i decided to explore the rest of the house. looking at how the rooms on my floor are arranged, it seems way more expensive than what my superior told me, like no kidding.

i decided to call my superior in Canada since this house definitely costs more than what he told me to return to him. taking out my phone from my bag in my room, i dialled his number and waited for him to pick up his phone.

—————————————————

justin: [hello? lilith, is there  
something wrong?]

lilth: [oh its nothing sir, just  
that the house that you  
got me definitely doesn't  
only cost $2500]

justin: [and why do you  
think that kid?]

lilth: [why i think so? this is  
practically a freaking  
mansion! it's got to cost  
more than $2500]

justin: [well, i'm not going to  
change my mind about  
it. either way, you're  
just going to pay me  
back $2500. i ain't going  
to get more than that]

lilth: [but sir-]

justin: [no buts. you're only  
returning me $2500.  
the rest of the cost i'll  
settle it for you. you  
keep the money]

lilth: [b-but-]

justin: [i ain't changing my  
mind about it. you deserve  
the place for all the  
hard work you have  
done the past two years.]

lilth: [sir, i really can't  
believe you right  
now]

justin: [see this as a reward  
for your service. now  
if that's all you were  
going to call me about,  
i'll be going now]

lilth: [thank you, sir, really]

justin: [no problem kiddo,  
call me if you need  
anything else]

lilth: [okay... if you say  
so, goodnight sir]

justin: [night kiddo]

—————————————————

after hanging up the phone, i threw myself onto my new bed. sighing into the sheets, i turned my head to look at my phone. justin, my superior, texted me that he thought it would be a good idea to get me two dogs just in case anything happens. 

i texted him that he didn't need to, but alas, it was already too late. apparently, he had already made arrangements to send two trained german shepherds to me. groaning, i knew i had no choice but to take them. at least i won't have to be alone when my brothers aren't here.

maybe i should ask mama and my brothers if they want to move in with me. from what i saw, i have enough rooms for them to move in too. justin also said that the house is now mine so i can do whatever i wanted to it now. i guess i'll ask them when i see them then.

getting off my bed and looking at the time on my phone, i decided to get changed and visit my mother. walking into my walk-in wardrobe, i settled on wearing something comfortable and straightforward since i don't intend on gaining more attention.

i put on a plain white dress shirt with a knitted black and white overall, and a blue ripped jeans. i took one of my black purses with me so i won't have to hold everything in my hand. 

checking myself out in my mirror in my walk-in wardrobe, i thought that i looked decent enough before taking a mirror selfie and posting on my social media account. surprisingly, i had quite the follower count, which made me somewhat 'famous' in a way.

since i had a lot of followers on my social media account, multiple modelling agencies contacted me because they wanted me to model for them. i still haven't chosen to accept their proposal but, there is a high chance that i would. 

after updating my social media accounts, i finally set off to visit the rest of my family.


End file.
